


Can your hatred be love?

by Stepsbeyond_innocence



Category: Fellcest - Fandom, Fontcest - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underfell, skelebros, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepsbeyond_innocence/pseuds/Stepsbeyond_innocence
Summary: Always being told your worth nothing at all is not something anyone would wish for. It not exactly a message that screams I care about you either. Sans lives in this very situation and he knows better than to show any emotions that would make him more pathetic than he already is told he is. Sometimes it becomes to much to be able to contain these sorts of things for long, they bubble up from someplace you didn't think existed and burst forth. the consequences of such actions are taken...well, in a way that Sans doesn't know whether to fear or...love..Its a underfell fontcest story. So expect a lot of feelings and...and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: If you guys want to see sin as well as read then go here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stepsbeyond-innocence  
also yes this story is on wattpad but not eveyone reads on there so i wanted to get my stuff uploaded her too for you guys! anyways, enjoy if you wish, chapters are a bit short but..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WORTHLESS.**

**_He's wrong_ **

**USELESS.**

**_He's wrong.._ **

**WASTE OF SPACE.**

**_He's..w-wrong..._ **

**PATHETIC LAZY SACK OF SHIT.**

**_H-he's...._ **

**YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING.**

**_Right._ **

Sans opens his eyes slowly the dark ceiling of his room offering only more darkness. He couldn't remember dragging himself up to his room, but the splitting headache told him it had been another drunken night. Swinging his legs over the edge of his mattress his feet made contact with the cold floor. Shivering slightly he stood up stretching before scrunching his face up in disgust. The scent of what he knew to be the reappearance of his beer made contact with his nose. Sure enough he looked down to the mess on the front of his shirt. Groaning quietly he grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt pulling it off and tossing it down onto the already messy floor of his room. The door handle was smooth against his fingers as he twisted it, opening the door to the dark hall of the upstairs. Walking along towards the bathroom sans trailed his fingers along the wall, his mind a little fuzzy from another nightmare. Reaching the bathroom he pushed open the door and flicked on the light. The bright bulb causing him to wince away a little as he heads towards the shower reaching in and turning on the hot water.

I hope boss wasn't around for the drunken display, he'll kick my ass for sure

With this thought in mind he strips off the black boxers that he figured he must have fell asleep in and climbs into the running water. His hand moves to the side picking up a bar of soap and he lathers it up washing away the filth of his humiliation. His thoughts are in the back of his mind as he shoves his face under the stream of water, rubbing at the circles under his eyes as if it would make them go away.

More sleep would help, wishful thinking there shit head. Chuckling quietly to himself he turns off the water and reaches out of the shower grabbing a towel. The only way ill get more sleep is if i'm dead. Wouldn't that be glorious..His gaze stops on the full length mirror as he steps out of the shower. The skeleton before him is a mess, the night of drinking being not even close to the cause of his scars. Sure on a few occasions he had done some dumb things while drunk where he had gotten injured, but these marks...these were..expertly placed with a lot of power behind them. Deep lines crisscrossed his ribcage creating the canvas of pain in front of him, multiple cracks circled his arms.

**"Home late again you worthless pile of bones" Boss stood at the door to the kitchen. His hands crossed over his chest as the disapproving glare crossed his face. Sans could swear that it was the only face Boss ever made around him, not that other faces he made were plesant. Sans shuffled his feet looking down at the floor as if it would help his situation. He knew it wouldn't.**

**"S-sorry b-boss...I d-didn't m-me-" His words were cut short as Boss grabbed his neck shoving him against the door.**

**"Save your pitiful excuses for someone who gives a damn" He tightens his grip growling the words into sans face. "Since you came home so late you don't get to eat" Sans eyes widen his breath hitching as he stupidly raises his hands to Bosses wrists. 'P-p-please b-boss" A sharp slap lands on his cheek causing sans' hands to drop from Bosses wrists.**

**"Shut up. Your lucky this is your punishment." Pauses a vile smirk crossing his face 'Oh this might do good as well. To help you remember next time hm" Summoning a splintered looking red bone to his free hand he slides it across sans arm. The marrow pooling around the gash as Boss applies more pressure cutting deeper lines around the bone. Sans squirm in his grip hopelessly as he bites back the urge to cry out in pain. It wouldn't help, it would only make things much, much worse. Closing his eyes sans feels the lack of air finally hitting him as Bosses words follow him into his passed out sleep.**

**"Next time don't. Be. Late."**

Letting out a heavy sigh he wraps the towel around his frame as he gathers up his boxers taking them back to his room. He closes the door behind him and walks over turning on the dull light bulb of his only lamp in the room. Opening the drawer of his dresser he pulls out the only pair of clean clothes he can find, a pair of simple black shorts.

"Guess these will have to do..i'll need to do laundry" Sans grumbles pulling on the shorts before he starts kicking all his dirty clothes into a pile and gathers them into his arms. "Shit the door" Maneuvering the the side a bit he lifts a foot and after a few tries manages to get the door handle to cooperate. "I still haven't heard any of Boss's bitching. I bet he's working late" The idea was a relief in sans' mind, it was a small victory sometimes the house to himself. No one yelling at him about being a shitbag or worthless, he almost dared to call it a vacation for himself. Lost in the faint happiness he felt in his broken soul the front door opening passed by his senses. It was as he reached the steps that the voice of power broke his train of thought.

"RED YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MESS"

_Oh no. Oh no. He was drunk. He messed up the house. Boss.._

He steps forwards forgetting where he is.

_Is._

The clothes fly from his arms into the air.

_Going._

He follows falling forward.

_To._

The ceiling suddenly is above his feet and the stairs under his head.

_KILL._

A sharp impact hit his skull as he tumbles down the staircase.

_Me...._

Red boots meet his vision as his head pounds, he can feel the marrow dripping from somewhere on his body onto his spine, a gentle darkness resting over him like a blanket as he waits for his death.

 


	2. I broke..

"Clumsy as always" Boss looks down at the passed out form of his older brother. The clothes lie scattered about the floor causing Boss to scowl more than he was already as sans falling down the stairs. "Such a fool, always amazing he isnt already dead" Rolling his eyes he reaches down slipping a hand under sans and lifting him up into a half-assed cradle position. He steps on the clothes as he head over to the couch tossing sans down on it in an annoyed fashion. His gaze creeps across the mess of the living room hands clenching in anger. "Another drunken fit why should I be surprised" Kicking an empty bottle out of his path, Boss heads into the kitchen opening the fridge pulling out a container of spaghetti. Tossing the food on a plate he sets it in the microwave letting it heat up as he leans against the counter folding his arms. Grumbling slightly he cracks his neck shaking his head lightly. "He's like a godammed dog, leave him alone for just to long and he goes wild." His eyes narrow as the beeping from the microwave have him turning around to retrive the food. Setting the plate down at the table he pulls out his chair and sits down digging into his meal.

A dog..hm..dogs can be trained.

The devious smile crosses his face as he raises his napkin wiping his mouth. Leaning back a little he peeks around the corner, sans is still on the couch, but is now stirring in his sleep. Standing up and readjusting his shirt he walks back out to the couch raising his foot and shoving it into sans side.

"Red. Get your ass up!" A yelp of pained surprise comes from sans as he rolls away in an effort to escape boss's boot. His hand grab the back of the couch helping him sit up quickly.

"Y-yes boss. S-sorry!" Hunching his shoulders he clenches his fists near his knees.

"I took you in after your..hm. Incidents, correct?"

"You d-did boss" Sans shakes trying not to stammer to much.

"That's right. It is a privilege for you to live in this house and how do you treat this great honor" Boss's voice raises as he bends over grabbing sans arm yanking him up face to face. "YOU TRASHED MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU WASTE OF SPACE!"

"I d-didn't m-mean to b-boss! It w-was an a-accident" Sans stammers uncontrollably his bones rattling loudly in his fear.

"AN ACCIDENT? EVERYTHING YOU DO IS AN ACCIDENT RED! YOU'RE WORTHLESS"

Sans stares at Boss the words dropping to the back of his mind where all the nicknames Boss had given him go. His eye wander from the angered gaze of Boss down slowly.

_He's right of course, he always is. The great and terrible Papyrus is always right. His mind mocks despite his current situation. I hate when he gets this close to my face. Its annoying. I hate it....Hes so..so close._.sans gaze comes to a stop boss's mouth, the continued trash talk still pouring from his mouth. _S..so..fucking..close to me.._ A slight tinge lurches in sans soul at the wandering thought. _What the fuck am I saying?! He could kill me right now and i'm thinking of..of..feelings?...for..for my brother_ His eyes snap up to Boss's quickly the narrowed red gaze glaring at him as he realizes that Boss has stopped talking. He fumbles to make sense of the situation, his soul still a little on edge as he tries to figure out what boss had said.

"Uh." The idiotic simple word earned a broken rib as Boss snapped one off tossing sans back down.

"Disgusting as always" Boss wipes his gloves off on the side of his pants. "I expect you to clean up your entire mess before I get out of the shower" he walks to the stairs pausing at the first step "Or you can kiss more of your ribs goodbye" With those words Boss headed upstairs out of sans sight.

Looking around quickly sans stood up ignoring the throbbing broken stump of a rib and began picking up the empty bottles. He walked to the garbage tossing a couple of the bottles into the trash.

_Fuck him, maybe I wouldn't trash his house if he wasn't such a..a.._

Sans trails of as he clutches a bottle in his hand the normal cursing of his brother not coming straight to his mind to finish the sentence. He started sweating a little a strange panic in the idea that he couldn't seem to find a word to insult Boss.

_He's a..stupid..mean...hot...jerky...asshole_

He nodded his head pleased with finally being able to choose an insult as he chucked a couple more bottles away. Heading over to the couch to clean up some spill stains he began scrubbing at them. Suddenly his body went ridge as he stopped cleaning.

_W-wait..did I say..hot_

sans felt the little tinge in his soul again as he thought over his words again. And again. And again. And..again as he sat back on the floor hands still holding the rag he had been cleaning with. His fingers clenched into the material as his eyes darted to the stairs leading to the upstairs. The quiet sound of running water came from the bathroom and for a moment sans felt a lingering curiosity to his brother being in the shower. The feeling in his soul sparked at this and he mentally slapped himself and he forced himself to stand up and keep cleaning

_What the hell is wrong with you sans. Have you really lost it now, getting some feeeeeelings for little brother? The person who kicks your worthless ass from one side of the underground to another. The one who hurts you again and again, rakes his fingers across your ribs leaving those scratches._

He slides his fingers over his rib tracing over the scratches slowly

  _The one who's broken and cracked your arms multiple times._

He glances down at the cracks lining his arms expecting to feel the normal surge of anger.

_The one who throws you down.._

He feels no anger. Instead a throbbing hits his soul cheek turning red as a form of excitement fills him.

_Who puts you in your place.._

He shakes lightly a genuine grin forming on his face as he half whispers the words."The one who dominates my life" He chucks the rag back into the kitchen feeling energy he didn't think he had anymore, surge through his bones as an idea rises in his mind.

_I must have broken something when I feel down those stairs because this idea might just kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I had stated at one point that I had written this and originally put some of it on wattpad. WELLLLLL I read it over again and im going to end up changing it up from what I had, had it at. so if anyone had read the other version this one is gonna be different. If you hadn't read that version than good news this does not affect you at all!


End file.
